Chocolate
by i-am-hungry
Summary: Its valentines day, not that alot of people celebrate it at the order. But when Kanda wants to convey his feelings to Allen. Nothing ever goes on its desired course.


**And here we are!with the Allen to Nella bonus fic weeeeeeeee~**

**im off on holidays for a week so im not sure about new fics then ^^;**

**anyway i might need somehelp on my future fic that i have planned out...**

**i read it over and im not even sure if its Yullen or Arekan...**

**Some one volenteer help?**

**but it will spoil it soooooo much..... im ok if no one will ^^**

**well enough of that: ON TO THE FIC!!!!**

**For those who havent read Allen to Nella its in my stories! id be happy if you read it!**

**Reveiws of this story are appreciated!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Valentines Day, something celebrated greatly at the Black Order because Komui said to do so.

"It's a day we all have to express our love to our loved ones!" he smiled as he made the announcement over the speaker for the hundredth time that day. Every one continued with their daily chores, the truth was, no one really cared. Komui only made a fuss because he wanted to show off to Lenalee, every body knew.

"Send cards to your beloved sisters and give them a kiss." He cried, leaning back in his chair, waving his arms about.

"Do some work!" Reeva shouted, slamming his assigned report onto Komui's cluttered desk, causing a few letters to fly off.

"But it's Valentines Day, I deserve a break!" Komui tried to defend his laziness.

"You have a break every day!" Reeva retorted, emphasising the 'every'.

At the Black Order, on Valentines Day, anyone who was actually bothered to get someone a chocolate was seen as special. Not because they bought the chocolate, but actually giving it to someone and going along with Komui's stupid plan. Lenalee was an exception, she HAD to buy the chocolate, or her brother would go off in a spaz.

Kanda swung his Mugen down, annoyed that Komui repeated something that was on his mind for the past week already.

"Can't some one just shut him up?!" Kanda snapped, cutting a wooden block into two with ease.

"I'm afraid that we can't do anything until the day is actually over." Marie looked up from his meditating, getting up and wiping his face with a towel.

"Che-" Kanda was agitated, he went back to his room preparing to take a bath and maybe ease his stress about what he was going to do.

The bath room was clear of all living inhabitants when Kanda arrived, he liked that.

"I wonder I moyashi has one for me…" he leaned back, letting the heat of the water get to him.

"Kanda!"

"Speak of the devil" Kanda muttered, opening his eyes, "What is it?"

"Can we bathe together?" Allen bent over his face, his hair tickling Kanda's nose.

"Sure." Kanda mumbled, still wondering if Allen had anything for him.

Allen sighed as he got into the bath, sinking down until only half his face was visible.

"Kanda."

Kanda's perked up, "Yes?"

"You're getting wrinkly!" Allen giggled, pointing to Kanda's skin.

"Damn you!" Kanda cursed, getting up to get some clothes on.

***

Kanda sat, contemplating over his soba, if he should do what no one else had done yet. Allen popped up behind him, "What'cha doin?" he asked in a sing song voice.

Kanda began to take an item out of his pocket, wanting to give it to Allen.

"Ah! LAVI!!!" Allen waved to the red-head exorcist that appeared with his lunch. Lavi came over and sat opposite Kanda. Quickly, he placed the object back in his pocket.

"Allen! I have something to give to you!" Lavi reached into his own pocket and produced a small package, the size of a tennis ball. Kanda's balled his hands into fists, as Allen unravelled the package to reveal a chocolate.

"You like?" he smiled, "I made it myself!"

Allen gave a big smile, "Wow Lavi! You made this for me! Thanks!"

"Happy Valentines!"

Allen began to take a bite out of it, people already beginning to notice the chocolate, staring at the giver and the receiver.

But before Allen physically took a bite out of it, Kanda knocked it out of his hands. Lavi watched as his chocolate falling towards the ground, the chocolate he spent hours making, he dived for it, but missed. Everyone could only stare in horror.

The chocolate broke into a million pieces, shattering onto the floor.

There was silence.

"KANDA!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Allen screeched as Lavi continued to stare at his destroyed chocolate.

"That lowly idiot isn't worth your time!" Kanda sneered.

"Someone's jealous!" a finder bellowed from the crowd, which caused Kanda to pull out his Mugen, knowing what they said was true.

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHOCOLATE!!!" Lavi screamed, gathering the pieces and caressing them in cupped hands. He looked up, giving Kanda a piercing glare, "You're not going to get the special Yubi chocolate I made for you!" Lavi ran off, eyes brimming with tears.

"Pffft. Like any one cares." Kanda mocked.

"Kanda! How could you?!" Allen yelled punching him, getting out of his seat and chasing after the heart-broken Lavi.

Kanda swore. If things went on like this, he would never be able to give his chocolate to Allen.

Allen and Lavi stood in the hallway, talking to each other. Allen leaned over, wiping away Lavi's tears. Kanda's rage was going out of control. He gritted his teeth and approached the two.

Allen saw him coming and gave Lavi a comforting hug before turning to Kanda, "Kanda, apologize."

"What?" Kanda thought he misheard.

"Apologize for what you did to Lavi." Allen said, confidence overwhelming.

Lavi smiled behind Allen's back, sticking out his tongue at Kanda.

"Why do I have to apologize?" Kanda pointed to the person that was framing him.

"Whaaa scary!!!" Lavi changed his act and threw himself at Allen. Allen comforted him as Lavi continued to smirk and stick his tongue at Kanda behind Allen's back.

Finders passing by began to stare at the situation, Kanda not seeming to notice, engulfed in rage.

"Apologize." Allen repeated, holding Lavi's hand.

Kanda folded his arms, turning his back to face Allen "No."

Creases of frustration appeared on Allen's brow, "Fine then! I'll just give this Valentines Chocolate I made to Lavi."

Kanda heard rustling of cellophane, he had the urge to turn around and grab it but he didn't want to be the first to yield and admit he was wrong.

"Here you go Lavi." Allen said, loud enough for Kanda to hear.

Finally the presence of the finders hit Kanda, every one was staring. At him, Allen and Lavi. He went red, every one see his stubbornness.

"IM SORRY THEN!!!! THERE. HAPPY?!" Kanda screamed, rushing up and snatching the chocolate from Allen hands.

"Ahhh!" Allen watched as Kanda crammed it all into his mouth.

It was all gone in two seconds, going down to be digested in Kanda's stomach.

Kanda looked at Allen, pulling out his own chocolate, wrapped in pink paper in a heart shaped box. Finders stared intently from Allen to Kanda.

"Here." Kanda thrust it forward, holding out for Allen to receive, wiping the chocolate crumbs off his mouth.

Allen stared at him, wide eyed, wondering if it was for real. He took it gingerly, as if it would break at his touch. Hugging it, he smiled, "Thank you so much Kanda!"

Kanda went even redder, walking with Allen back to the dining hall, Lavi trailing behind.

Allen placed the box on the table proudly, for every one to see. He began to unwrap the chocolate carefully. Removing the lid.

Kanda looked away.

Allen gasped, "It's……broken"

Kanda turned back and looked at his chocolate.

Indeed it was, the heart shaped chocolate was broken, a perfect line ran down the middle divided in to two.

"It wasn't like this before!" Kanda screamed, staring at the chocolate furiously as if it would mend the crack up. But it didn't.

"Haha suck Kanda, you deserve that!" Lavi jeered.

"No Kanda! It's great!" Allen smiled, as Kanda pulled out Mugen again with a murderous intent. He took one half and gave it to Kanda, "Here! This part is for you! Because I didn't make a chocolate anyway!"

Kanda stood, frozen in place as Lavi disappeared into the crowd.

"What?"

"I didn't make a chocolate." Allen took a bite into the sweet.

"Then the chocolate I ate…" Kanda made a face.

"That was my Yubi chocolate!" Lavi yelled from amongst the hundreds of people, "Yu ate it!!! Yay!"

Kanda snapped, jumping down, running after the red-haired exorcist that stood out of the crowd, like a tuft of orange grass. Weaving in and out between the people.

Allen smiled as he finished his half of the chocolate.

"Happy Valentines Kanda!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Was it ok?**

**a good way to end?**

**well that wraps it up for Allen to Nella!**

**i have a one shot (that has been divided into two parts)**

**about Kanda-pyons fear of spiders**

**WEEEEEE~**

**Jya neeeeeee~**


End file.
